


The Loft

by DemonRomantic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BoyxBoy, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU but not really... you'll get it if you read it, SebaCiel - Freeform, Special guest star: Edgar the cat, pre-exsisting relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: Sebastian surprises Ciel on his birthday with some good news, a cozy evening, and a steamy shower scene. {pun fully intended there. ;)}





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or black butler. Please enjoy. :)

The Loft  
By DemonRomantic

Sebastian handed over his money and smiled his thanks as the cashier gave him his change. A light snow was beginning to fall as he walked out of the grocery store, and he watched the whimsical white dots as they danced to the Earth; smiling lightly. He found it quite ironic that Ciel would be born in a month that reflected his personality so perfectly. Today was his lover’s birthday, and Sebastian wanted to surprise him with a cozy night in. Beneath the copious amounts of cat treats and food he had purchased, a present was hiding for his boyfriend. Upon entering their small loft apartment, Sebastian found Ciel sitting in the couch beside the window, reading in a blue and gray striped sweater. Looking like a picture out of a furniture catalogue.  
The younger boy glanced up and then back down at his book as he greeted his boyfriend. “Hello, Sebastian. How was work?”  
Sebastian had hung up his long black coat on a hook off to the side of the door and was removing his shoes. His equally black turtle-neck clung snugly to his figure, and Ciel stole another glance up at him before returning to his book.  
“It was nice. One of the cats is expecting kittens.”  
“Speaking of cats, don’t you think that you spoil Edgar a little too much?”  
Sebastian had been pouring some treats onto the kitchenette floor that was connected to the living room as a single space, divided only by the opposing floors made of wood and carpet. A very plump and fluffy feline came padding out from under Ciel’s couch to devour the brownish pellets in greedy munching. The older man smiled and stroked the cat with his slim fingers.  
“Maybe, but he’s just so adorable that I can’t help myself.” At this point, Sebastian had scooped up Edgar the cat and was cuddling him against the side of his face. Edgar sunk his claws into Sebastian’s shoulder and the raven-haired man just continued to grin.  
“One day he won’t be able to fit under the sofa anymore.” Ciel said as Edgar leapt away and wiggled back underneath the couch. Sebastian padded over in his socks to Ciel and stooped down to place a kiss on his cheek.  
“Happy birthday.”  
Ciel looked at him fully and reached a hand behind his head, pulling him down to meet his lips. “Mmm…” He murmured and added with a sultry look in his eye, “Is that my gift?”  
Sebastian moved his lips to Ciel’s ear and whispered. “No, I’m saving that for tonight…”  
Ciel felt a chill run through his shoulders before Sebastian began nibbling on his neck. He brought his hand up to place it on the side of Sebastian’s face. “Mmm, save some for later.”  
Sebastian chuckled, but pulled away. “What would you like for dinner tonight?” He asked, turning back to the kitchen and grocery bags.  
“Whatever sounds good to you, I’m really happy with whatever you decide to make.”  
“And what about for dessert?”  
Ciel set down his book on the couch and walked across the carpet in bare feet, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist from behind. Sebastian had to stop unloading the bags so that Ciel wouldn’t see his gift. “Maybe something chocolate… or strawberry… perhaps both.”  
“All right then. Maybe a nice cake with strawberries on top?”  
Ciel withdrew his hands and returned to the sofa to bury his nose back in his book. Meanwhile, Sebastian had crossed over to the stairs and headed up to the bedroom to wrap Ciel’s present. Ciel called after him.  
“You’re not being very sneaky about hiding whatever you’ve got!”  
Sebastian didn’t bother returning a bantering remark. 

They ate a meal of chicken curry with rice and a dessert of chocolate cake with strawberries, whip cream, and blackberries. Sebastian placed a single candle in the slice of cake he handed to Ciel, earning an eye roll.  
“Make a wish, love.”  
“Hmm, what should I wish for?”  
“Maybe to grow another foot or two?”  
“Ass-hole.” Ciel said, earning a smirk from Sebastian.  
Ciel blew out the candle and pulled it out of his cake before sitting down to a movie with Sebastian on the couch. They both laid down after finishing their dessert, Ciel in front of Sebastian while his boyfriend had one strong arm wrapped around him to prevent him from sliding off the cushions. Once it was finished, Sebastian moved to clean up their plates while Ciel walked off towards the bathroom.  
“I’m going to take a shower.”  
“Alright.”

Ciel stripped away his sweater and pants before stepping into the walk-in shower. He wished that they had a tub for days when he felt like pampering himself, but the warm water trickling down his neck and back was much nicer than a placid stew of his own filth. He wasn’t far into his rinse, before he felt a brief cold draft as Sebastian stepped into the shower stall with him. Ciel looked up at the handsome man, completely free of clothing, and wrapped his arms around him.  
The combined sensation of his smooth skin mixed with the warmth of the water took hold of Ciel with complete ecstasy. Sebastian seemed to sense this as well, for he had leaned down to kiss him full on the mouth. The both of them stood there beneath the steaming water with their lips and arms connecting and reconnecting to feel every inch of one another. Ciel pulled away after what felt like an hour and looked up at Sebastian with a red face.  
“I think I’ve been in long enough…” he said, his head spinning.  
Sebastian said nothing, but instead turned off the water and stepped out, toweling himself dry before taking another towel and doing the same to Ciel. Once they were both dry, Sebastian scooped up the smaller boy into his arms and headed out of the bathroom and up the stairs to their bedroom, where he laid Ciel on top of the bed and proceeded to remove his towel. Ciel blushed as he was left fully exposed to Sebastian, even though the older man was completely nude as well. Sebastian crawled over top of his younger lover and hovered above him with a hungry look in his eyes.  
“Ciel…” He moved so that they were pressed up against each other stomach to stomach, before kissing along his collar up to his neck and then his ear. “I love you, Ciel.”  
The younger boy closed his sapphire eyes and smiled against the side of his lover’s face. “I know. I love you too, Sebastian.”  
They continued to kiss and trace one another’s bodies in a slow, yet passionate series of motions, taking in the feel of one another as if sight had no meaning. When they both were covered in a light sweat that caused their hair to cling to their foreheads, and when their cheeks were completely red, Sebastian pulled away from his lover and stood. Ciel looked at him, slightly annoyed, but too disheveled with lust to get after him for stopping.  
“I told you I wanted to give you your present tonight. If I wait much longer, it’s going to be tomorrow.”  
Ciel didn’t have to look at the clock to know that it was getting close to midnight. He rolled onto his stomach and crossed his arms beneath his chin, looking up at Sebastian with his hair mussed from being played with. “I was under the impression that this was my gift…”  
Sebastian grinned. “Partly, but no… this is what I wanted to give you.” He held out a thin, envelope sized present that had been wrapped in black and blue paper.  
Ciel looked at it curiously before tearing the wrappings to shreds and opening the envelope. Inside was a cast list for a new T.V. show that had been recently posted. Ciel read aloud from it without moving. “Attention to those of you who we have called back, below is the finalized cast list for the new television series, yet to be titled, that will begin filming on the 21st of March. Those listed below, please arrive at eight o’clock… The cast is as follows; The fiancée is to be portrayed by Elizabeth Midford; well, good for Lizzie, I’m sure she’ll be perfect for the part… The servants are a few names I don’t recognize… and then the two leads will be played by…”  
Sebastian smiled as Ciel jumped up on the bed. “Sebastian Michealis and Ciel Phantomhive! We got the parts?!”  
“I wanted to surprise you. I hope that it’s a good birthday gift.”  
Ciel placed his hands on either side of Sebastian’s face and kissed him deeply, Sebastian returned the kiss before Ciel broke away with a giant grin. “It’s the best surprise ever. Thank you.”  
Sebastian’s smile turned into a wolfish grin. “Now then, there was still the other half of your gift…”

Ciel leaned into his lover with small, rapid breaths as Sebastian rocked against him. The both of them matched each other’s movements as if it were some highly erotic dance to which the music was a combination of their heartbeats and breaths. After what seemed an endless eternity in that small moment, each of them echoed the extent of pleasure they felt and collapsed to the mattress in a mass of entangled limbs and content exhales. Ciel turned to Sebastian with a smile on his face while he panted.  
“Well, that was just a lousy birthday present.” He joked.  
Sebastian grabbed one of the pillows above their heads and brought it down over Ciel’s face with a swat. A muffled ‘oww’ could be heard beneath the fabric. Sebastian removed the pillow and kissed Ciel’s lips with a gentle peck.  
“Sweet dreams, love.”  
“Good night, Sebastian.”  
The both of them curled up against one another with their arms wrapped around each other’s waists, as the cold snow fell outside their loft in it’s beautiful and silent dance. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is an AU for yall, that's not really an AU at all. Because I like to screw with people, perhaps too much. I hope you liked it and I would once again like to thank all of you out there who read my stuff. I'm so touched by the amount of hits and kudos I've been getting on my works. That just really warms my soul (which is good because my demon doesn't like cold food... yeah, pretty sure I got a nice dry cough out of that, but whatever.) This was inspired by the season 2 ova 'the making of black butler' and the doujinshi '666 days' which is a good read, I highly recommend it. I hope to make some sequels to this, maybe like a 'behind the scenes' type of story. :) Let me know what you guys think. I look forward to posting more stories real soon, so keep an eye out. ;)  
> (P.S. Before anyone can ask about the tag, no Edgar is not my cat he lives in my head with all of the other imagined things that cannot become tangible matter thanks to the fact that I do not possess divine powers.)


End file.
